legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
On to the Past
On to the Past or Chapter 7: On to the Past is the seventh "level", or chapter, of Soul Reaver 2. It opens with Raziel exiting the Air Forge in the Post-Blood Omen era and follows his progress as he travels back to Nosgoth's early history, reaching Janos Audron's Retreat at the conclusion of the chapter. Plot Having completed the puzzle of the Air Forge and imbued the Air Reaver, Raziel discovered that the enhancement could shatter Cracked doors. Returning through the mountains and Uschtenheim to the Swamp, Raziel was able to use this ability on the compromised door of Moebius's Time-streaming chambers and enter the edifice. Inside Raziel discovered a chamber similar to those he had seen previously in the Circle's gathering-room of the Sarafan Stronghold, however this time Raziel had no aid and means to set the device to the appropriate era and was thus force to rely on "fate". Hesitating only briefly, Raziel activated the device and travelled in time. When he emerged Raziel recognised the banners of the Sarafan and realised that the device had - somewhat suspiciously - delivered him to exactly the ear he sought. Cautious of deception, Raziel ventured out to explore Nosgoth in its early history. Finding the gates to the stronghold sealed shut by ice Raziel pressed further northward - back into the mountains and Uschtenheim - encountering and facing the rank-and-file Sarafan warriors in combat for the first time. Pushing onward and defeating many of his former brothers-in-arms, Raziel finally made his way to the retreat of Janos Audron and the "threshold of enlightenment". Walkthrough The Air Forge/Janos Audron's Retreat (Post-Blood Omen era) Raziel began the chapter in the mountains nearby Janos Audron's Retreat having completed the Air Forge and gained the Air Reaver in the previous chapter. As he exited the forge he would be confronted by several Demon hunter swordsmen and a Demon hunter axemen, with the battle further complicated by the presence of a Sentry eye on the outside of the forge that could instantly send Raziel back to the Spectral Realm (or disintegrate his enemies). Defeating or evading these enemies, Raziel could jump down the cliff next to the Dark Reaver font to the lower level where he would be confronted by two more swordsmen. Heading further south and dropping down another level he would be confronted by two more axemen or Fire demon summoning a combat barrier. After defeating these enemies Raziel could progress further to battle another axeman as he reached the Light Reaver font on the cliff above the lake outside Janos Audron's Retreat. From here it was necessary to jump across the platforms on the lake to reach the path heading south. Jumping straight across to the platform directly east of the cliff he could approach from the north to crouch-jump up to the staircase and from here jump and glide across to the next platform to the south before using that to jump to the southern bank and the path to Uschtenheim. Uschtenheim (Post-Blood Omen era) Heading south away from the lake, Raziel would soon be confronted by a group of axemen with a Lightning demon warping in as he approached. Defeating or evading and continuing, Raziel would next be met by a swordsmen, but he too would be ambushed as two Lightning demons warped in on approach. Pushing on, Raziel would soon find himself on a high ledge overlooking a wide learing below where a cannoneer, two swordsmen and an attack dog waited below. Defeating or evading them, Raziel could continue on to the climbable wall in the south-west where an axemen was positioned and three Acid demons would warp in as he approached. Defeating them (and if necessary returning from the Spectral Realm via the planar portal on the southern cliff) Raziel could climb the southwestern wall and reach the gates of Uschtenheim. The Swamp (Post-Blood Omen era) The Swamp (Nosgoth's early history) Uschtenheim (Nosgoth's early history) Janos Audron's Retreat (Nosgoth's early history) Transcript Players (in order of appearance) Dialogue: The Swamp Dialogue: The Pillars of Nosgoth/The Swamp Dialogue: The Great Southern Lake Conclusions *After solving the Air Forge in the previous chapter, Raziel has used the Air Reaver to blow open the Cracked door on the Time streaming chamber in the Swamp and has used the device to return to Nosgoth's early history - without the knowledge to set the time himself, the device seems suspiciously set to exactly the era sought. *Raziel has discovered evidence of the massacres of the Sarafan and has encountered the rank-and-file soldiers of the order itself. In stark contrast to his initial feelings in A Reaver in Time, he now views these as "chilling" and "monsterous". *Raziel has fought his way northward through the Sarafan troops massed along the route to Uschtenheim and has reached the threshold of Janos Audron's Retreat - which is still standing in this era. Notes *''Soul Reaver 2'' is not formally divided into chapters or levels in-game. The chapter names and definitions used at the Legacy of Kain Wiki originate from the supplementary Prima Guide, Prima's Official Strategy Guide - Soul Reaver 2 *The dialogue transcripts used in this article are, wherever possible, adapted directly from the Dark Chronicle summary transcripts available in game. Scenes not included in the Dark Chronicle feature are instead adapted from Tenaya's transcript of Soul Reaver 2 at Nosgothic Realm - itself derived from the Dark Chronicle and an official game script provided by Crystal Dynamics' Kyle Mannerberg. Soul Reaver 2 - Dialogue at Nosgothic Realm (by Tenaya) *Nosgoth's early history and its inhabitants, the Sarafan warrior pikemen, Sarafan warrior swordsmen and Sarafan warrior sorceresses all make their first appearances in this chapter. The era itself was seen briefly in the introductory and backstory cutscenes of Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain and would be revisited in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. *In contrast to the last chapter dealing with time travel and the other chapters generally, On to the Past features very little plot development: with no Dark Chronicle chapters or encounters with other major characters, no new weapons or abilities and no new locations. The most significant events of the chapter deal solely with Raziel's monologues regarding his usage of the Time-streaming chamber and his reaction to the Sarafan warriors and their massacres. *This chapter notably features a small pieces of exchanged or easily missed dialogue. If Raziel heads towards the Pillars and Stronghold then he will meet regard the Sarafan killings at the Pillars and find the Sarafan warrior just beyond on the way to the Shrine - whereas if the player is heading north back towards Uschtenheim and Janos Audron's Retreat they will be encountered in the Swamp and first mountain canyon respectively. heading the opposite way also leads to Raziel giving a small monologue regarding the impenetrable ice covering the Great Southern Lake and the entrance to the Sarafan Stronghold if the player reaches that far - this dialogue is ommited when Raziel returns to the lake with the Fire Reaver in Blade of Vengeance Gallery SR2-Swamp-TSC-CrackedDoor-01.png SR2-Swamp-TSC-CrackedDoor-02.png SR2-Swamp-TSC-CrackedDoor-03.png SR2-Swamp-TSC-CrackedDoor-04.png SR2-Swamp-TSC-CrackedDoor-05.png SR2-Swamp-TSC-CrackedDoor-06.png SR2-Swamp-TSC-CrackedDoor-07.png SR2-Swamp-TSC-CrackedDoor-08.png SR2-Swamp-TSC-CrackedDoor-09.png SR2-TSC2-OntoThePast-01.png SR2-TSC2-OntoThePast-02.png SR2-TSC2-OntoThePast-03.png SR2-TSC2-OntoThePast-04.png SR2-TSC2-OntoThePast-05.png SR2-TSC2-OntoThePast-06.png SR2-TSC2-OntoThePast-07.png SR2-TSC2-OntoThePast-08.png SR2-TSC2-OntoThePast-09.png SR2-TSC2-OntoThePast-10.png SR2-TSC2-OntoThePast-11.png SR2-TSC2-OntoThePast-12.png SR2-TSC2-OntoThePast-13.png SR2-TSC2-OntoThePast-14.png SR2-TSC2-OntoThePast-15.png SR2-TSC2-OntoThePast-16.png SR2-TSC2-OntoThePast-17.png SR2-TSC2-OntoThePast-18.png SR2-TSC2-OntoThePast-19.png SR2-TSC2-OntoThePast-20.png SR2-TSC2-OntoThePast-21.png SR2-TSC2-OntoThePast-22.png SR2-TSC2-OntoThePast-23.png SR2-TSC2-OntoThePast-24.png SR2-TSC2-OntoThePast-25.png SR2-TSC2-OntoThePast-26.png SR2-Swamp-EraC-Cutscene1-TSC-01.png SR2-Swamp-EraC-Cutscene1-TSC-02.png SR2-Swamp-EraC-Cutscene1-TSC-03.png SR2-Swamp-EraC-Cutscene1-TSC-04.png SR2-Swamp-EraC-Cutscene2-Door-01.png SR2-Swamp-EraC-Cutscene2-Door-02.png SR2-Swamp-EraC-Cutscene2-Door-03.png SR2-Swamp-EraC-Cutscene2-Door-04.png SR2-Swamp-EraC-Cutscene2-Door-05.png SR2-Swamp-EraC-Cutscene3-KillingFields-01.png SR2-Swamp-EraC-Cutscene3-KillingFields-02.png SR2-Swamp-EraC-Cutscene4-MountiansPlinth-01.png SR2-Swamp-EraC-Cutscene4-MountiansPlinth-02.png SR2-Swamp-EraC-Cutscene4-MountiansPlinth-03.png SR2-Uschtenheim-Cutscene-EraC-00.png SR2-Uschtenheim-Cutscene-EraC-01.png SR2-Uschtenheim-Cutscene-EraC-02.png SR2-Uschtenheim-Cutscene-EraC-03.png SR2-Uschtenheim-Cutscene-EraC-04.png SR2-Uschtenheim-Cutscene-EraC-05.png SR2-Uschtenheim-Cutscene-EraC-06.png SR2-Uschtenheim-Cutscene-EraC-07.png SR2-Uschtenheim-Cutscene-EraC-08.png SR2-Uschtenheim-Cutscene-EraC-09.png SR2-Uschtenheim-Cutscene-EraC-10.png See also *Post-Blood Omen era *Nosgoth's early history *Time-streaming chambers *Uschtenheim *Swamp (location) References The Air Forge (chapter) |title = Soul Reaver 2 chapters |current = Chapter 7: On to the Past |after = Vampire Interview}} Category:Chapters Category:Chapters: Soul Reaver 2 chapters Category:Index: Soul Reaver 2